Iron Man and War Machine vs Android's 17 and 18
DBX11.png|MP999 Death battle vs 2 render version 2 5 no logo vs by augustohirakodias-d93cj5v.png|Stevethebarbarian Iron Man and War Machine vs Android's 17 and 18 is a What If? Death Battle made by 22kingdomheartsfan. Description Organic and machine combined and both these sides are at they're best when working together. Which of these two teams will prove victorious? Interlude Boomstick: This is it, the ultimate man vs. machine battle to the death. Wiz: This age old question of who would win between the two groups has been asked for so long now. Boomstick: And now we have the best set of contestants to answer that question. For man, we got Iron Man and his best friend War Machine. Wiz: And for machine, we have Android 17 and his sister Android 18. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Iron Man and War Machine Boomstick: Amor. The first line of defense of all people who go into battle. Oh, come on! You don't need that shit! Take your hits like a man, you big babies! Wiz: While armor serves mostly as defense, these two have taken their armor and made them into powerful tools, tools which made them into superheroes. Their names are Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark and James "Jim" Rupert Rhodes. Boomstick AKA, The Iron Man and War Machine. A picture of Iron Man and War Machine shows. Boomstick: Okay I'll say it: that are some badass looking armor. Wiz: Tony Stark, a young genius and head of Stark Enterprises, sold weapons for the U.S. Goverment while living his as a playboy. Boomstick: A genius billionare playboy. Wiz: Thank you, Boomstick... Boomstick: But after an injury he suffered in a warzone, by ironiclly, something his company made, and being kidnapped by terrorists, Tony saw the light. Wiz: While being held captive, he built himself a suit of armor which allowed him to escape and return home. After returning home, Tony decide to stop building weapons and stop the bad guys using weapons to hurt people. How did he do this? By building more weapons. Boomstick: Using the idea of the old suit he made, he built a better, stronger, all around more powerful suit. And he was later dubbed "Iron Man." Hey, at least he didn't call himself "The Suitinator." Wiz: James Rhodes was a US pilot who was stationed in the middle east. He was shot out of the sky, but he was able to make it out in one piece thanks to Iron Man. Boomstick: Wait a minute, I thought Rhodey was Tony's bulter. Wiz: Eh, bulter, pilot, comics change their stories so damn much. Look at how much Superman's been changed. Boomstick: Good point. After being saved by Iron Man, he was met by Tony Stark, who asked to be his pilot. Wiz: Rhodes agreed and he and Tony became close friends. And sometime later, Tony Stark fought a villain named Magma, and was knocked out during the fight. It was because of this Rhodey took the suit and saved Tony's company from Magma. Boomstick: And sometime later, Tony gave Rhodey his latest suit of armor. Armor he dubbed "War Machine". Hey, wait a minute, I thought Rhodey took one of Iron Man's suits and he named it War Machine! Wiz: Once again, different version Boomstick. Boomstick: So many different version of comic characters its impossible to keep track of them! Let's just get to their weapons and shit. Wiz: Very well. Tony Stark's main armor is the Mark 42, or "the Prodigal Son" as he calls it. Bomstick: Tony's armor contains a shit ton of weapons. From Repulsors, to lasers, to Smart Missiles. Wiz: The armor gives Tony superhuman strength, lets him fly at high speeds, and give him enhanced durability. Boomstick: One of the suit's more powerful weapons is none other than the Unibeam, which is pretty much a chest laser. Its capble of destroying almost anything in its path. Wiz: The Unibeam however needs to be charged and can quickly drain the power from the armor. And every Iron Man suit has an on board computer, which helps give strategies, give info on his opponents, shows the status on the suit. Boomstick: A lot of time his computer is his personal computer butler, Jarvis. Or Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. Wiz: All suits catain an energy shield to protect them from harm. And he can also use what is known as the Pulse Barrage. It is a standerd long range attack for Iron Man, and given its very low energy consumption, it is a very useful attack for Iron Man. Boomstick: Let's take a look at War Machine's goods! Wiz: War Machine's first ever suit was the Variable Threat Response Battle Suit. The suit is not only has more plating and shielding than the standerd armor, it also hold many weapons, like Iron Man's suits. Such as Repulsers, Unibeam, twin barreled cannon in his right gauntlet, wrist mounted flame thrower, shoulder mounted box rocket launcher and gatling gun, a shoulder mounted particle beam, and many many different guns. Boomstick:......... I want that armor so fucking bad now. Wiz: You surw you want that and not what else Tony has? Boomstick: Oh? Do tell? Wiz: Tony Stark has often gotten himself in fight with the powerful Hulk. And while his armor is strong, its not good enough to take on the Hulk. Which is why Tony prepared a powerful new sets of armor known as... Boomstick: THE HULKBUSTER!! A scene showing Iron Man stepping into Hulkbuster Armor plays Wiz: This armor is mainly for hand-to-hand combat. It sole purpose is to fight the Hulk. While the armor can fight him the armor is mainly meant to contain him. Boomstick: Its also programmed to put Hulk to sleep. A scene showing Iron Man in Hulkbuster holding down the Hulk, and starts punching rapily in the face. Tony Stark: Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep! Boomstick: Heheheheheh. Wiz While the Hulkbuster is a serious power house to take on the likes of Hulk, it has failed in the past. Boomstick: All right so we got anything else want to add for War Machine? Wiz: War Machine also has a sleeker, more maneuverable armor, known as The Iron Patriot. A scene showing Rhodey in the Iron Patriot armor in front a large group of people. Boomstick: Iron Patriot? Wait a minute.... A scene showing Norman Osborn in the Iron Patriot Armor Wiz: Different version Boomstick. Boomstick: I hate composite's! Wiz: Anyway... The Iron Patriot has many of the same capabilities as his original suit. But in this, War Machine is more maneuverable, has stealth capabilities, and with it, War Machine can command a squad of Iron Patriot drones. Boomstick: I gotta go with Tony on this one. Iron Patriot? War Machine sounds WAY better. Wiz: Tony Stark has built himself many different forms of armor over the years. And in desperate times, Tony is able to call on ALL those amors with what is known as "The House Party Protocall". A scene showing the MANY different Iron Man suits showing up plays. Boomstick: Where does he find the time to make all those??? Wiz: All the suits are controlled by computers and they all aid Tony in battle. However, the suits are pretty easy to destroy when not having a human pilot. For some reason. Boomstick: How does a suit that can take a beating from people like Hulk get destroyed by something like a rocket so easily, simply because it doesn't have a huma pilot? Wiz: Who knows. That's just the way it is. Boomstick: Dumb! Wiz: These two also have some form of team attack. When they fire their repulser beams at each other, it creates a huge explosion. Boomstick: They did that when they fought each other and when they fought Wipe Lash. Or was it Titanium Man? Wiz: Tony Stark has genius level intelligence that could rival Reed Richards, Bruce Banner, and Hank Pym. He has gotten combat training thanks to Captain America. He is though, an alcoholic and has an ego to boot. Rhodey is a skilled pilot with some unarmed combat training and fire arms. Boomstick: But those guys do share one weakness though. All their suits run on limit power. Wiz: That's right. All of the Iron Man suits have only so much power. And when they run out of juice, then they are pretty much sitting ducks. Boomstick: But these two together are a hell of a team, and have gotten out of many hard problems in the past. Wiz: They are not some of Marvel's favorite heroes for nothing. A scene showing a squad drones landing near Iron Man and War Machine. Goes to a close up on both of them looking serious. They're masks cover their faces. Android's 17 and 18 Wiz: The Red Ribbin Army. A rulthless terrorist organization determented to rule the world. Boomstick: And not a single G.I. Joe is there to stop them! Wiz: All joking aside, The Red Ribbin's army's goal is to gather the Dragon Balls and use them to wish for world domination. Boomstick: But that all came crashing down by a certain hero we all know. Wiz: A hero that would be known as one of the most powerful characters in fiction. And that hero is- Boomstick: SUPERMAN! A picture of Superman appears with im standing proud. But then a gun shot is fired at the picture, right on Superman's head. Boomstick: WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK!? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! Scene changes to the writer of this battle who is sitting down looking at things on his labtop. Then he notices the stares he's getting. 22kingdomheartsfan: The fuck you looking at me like that for? Back to Wiz and Boomstick Wiz: Okay... Anyway the person who REALLY stopped the Red Ribbin Army was none other then Son Goku. He defeated the Red Ribbin Army and what would be later known as the Black Ribbin Army. Boomstick:'' ''And he did it all when he was like 12 years old. Wiz: However, that was not the end of Red Ribbin. A lone scientist, Dr. Maki Gero, one of the founding members of Red Ribbin, had survived. And after the fall of Red Ribbin, he began to plot revenge against Goku. Boomstick: He sent years and years hidding in his secret lab in the mountains of North City, using little camera's that looked like lady bugs to study Goku and the others. And with this infomation he'd created an ultimate killing machine. Wiz: Then by chance, Dr. Gero met two teenagers by the name of Lapis and Lazuli, and then- Boomstick: Wait wait wati! Lapis Lazuli!? I thought this was Dragon Ball, not Steven Universe! Wiz: No Boomstick. Lapis AND Lazuli. Two different people. Boomstick: Oh. Carry on. Wiz: Anyway, after meeting these two, Dr. Gero kidnapped them and then restructures to them into the powerful fighting machines, known only as Android 17... A scene showing Android 17 stepping out of a pod plays Boomstick: Ah, he don't look so tough. Wiz: ...and Android 18 Another scene showing Android 18 stepping out of a pod plays Boomstick: Hello there! Wiz: With the information he collected from Goku, his friends and all their fights, he would use these two finally get his revenge. Boomtick: Buuuut one problem... They were not what you would call... obedient. Wiz: 17 and 18 became rebellious because they still had their human free will. Because of this, they were shut down. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, if their half human and machine, wouldn't that make them Cyborgs? Wiz: You would be correct, Boomstick. But as Piccolo said. Piccolo: We call them Androids. Cell: Well good for you, you're wrong. Wiz: Moving on. After his battle with the Z Warriors, Gero was left with no other choice then awake his rebellious andoirds, believing he made them loyal to him. Boomstick: And that proved to be his last mistake. The scene showing 17 kicking Gero's head off his body, then stomping on his head plays. Boomstick: Hey, if I was taken by some crazy old bastard who turned me into a bad ass killing machine, I'd turn on him to! Wiz: Freed from Gero, and not really having anything else to do, the two androids decide to go find Goku and kill him. Boomstick: But after being eaten though the tail of some creepy ass bug thing, the androids decided to stop hunting Goku and carry on with life. Wiz: 17 went on to marrying a yet to be named woman, having kids, and becoming a park ranger. Boomstick: And 18 went on to befriending the Z Warriors and marrying Goku's best friend Krillin. That's right! That short bald bastard, who we all joke about left and right, went on to marrying an insanely powerful robot lady! What do I have to do to be that lucky!? What does she see in him anyway!? Wiz: Well, Krillin did try to help save her so there is that. Boomstick: Whatever... Like everyone else in Dragon Ball Z, the androids can fly, shoot energy blasts, have superhuman strength and durability, and can move so fucking fast, it looks like they're teleporting. Wiz: Both androids have wide and powerful move set. Both of them can use an energy wave attack called the Power Blitz. While normally they fire only one blast, 18 is able to fire two at once in the form of a pincer attack. Boomstick: They can both energy beams out their fingers, a lot like Frieza and his Death Beam. Wiz: Both androids are also able to create a barrior of energy, which can not only protect them from projectiles, but can also damage its surroundings. Boomstick: They also use the Infinity Bullet, or Accel Shot which is 17's version, can rapid fire a barriage of energy blasts. And it was this very move that 18 used help Goku save the day in GT. Wiz: But that's not even close to the end of the android's deadly arsenal. Boomstick: That's right, Wiz! Because of the fact she got hitched to Krillin, 18 learned one of her most powerful moves. Which is none other then the Distructo Disk. But 18's taken a step up and can use a Double Distructo Disk, which, like her Power Blitz, can also be use in a pincer attack. Yeah, having fun dodge two of those things! Wiz: And one of 17's more powerful attacks is the Photon Flash, which he uses by fire a powerful energy wave from his hand. Boomstick: And both of them can use an attack called, Super Electric Strike! They charge energy into their hands swipe their arms to the side, and it release a wide wave of energy with an electric feel to it. God, this attack is a bitch to dodge in Xenoverse! Wiz: And these are attacks the androids use when they fight alone. When these two work together, they preform a move known as Accel Dance. The two gain up on their opponent, using a combo of punches and kicks. They then knock their oppenont to the ground. After words both androids use a move called Power Falling Star, where they both fire an endless energy attacks. Boomstick: Poor Future Gohan never had a chance with a move like that. Wiz: But what really makes the android's truly powerful, they both have unlimited amount of energy. Because of this, they never get tried in battle. Boomstick: Man, it seems like nothing can stop these two! Wiz: Well, they are powerful but their not perfect. Boomstick: Unlike their brother Cell! Wiz: Both 17 and 18 also have knowledge of martial arts, thanks to the data Gero gave them on Goku and his friends. However, the information is a bit outdated. As the androids never saw Goku's fight on Namek, which is why they never knew about a Super Saiyan. Boomstick: But, they were still able to knock around the Z-Warriors like a bunch of ragdolls. Even kicking both Trunks and Vegeta's ass when they were Super Saiyans. And Trunks was able to beat Frieza and his dad wtih VERY little effort. And they even proved to be an even match for Piccolo after he fused with Kami! Wiz: There's more. Android 17 is cocky and arrogant. He often brags that he is the most powerful android. Android 17: Ultimate android? I'm standing right here. Boomstick: This has lead 17 to kicking his ass kicked by Cell, and then shown up by Android 16. Wiz: 18 has shown at times to not have an interest in fighting. She sometimes only seems to fight when either money is involved, or if people she cares about are in danger. Boomstick: Doesn't seem like munch of a weakness here. Wiz: No, but still worth mentioning. Boomstick: One more thing. Both these two are powerful. But which one is stronger? Wiz: There have been many debates on that. There have even been statements from Toryiama saying which one of the two is stronger. But honestly? They are both pretty much so even, that even if one was stronger then the other, it would be hard to tell the difference. Android 18: 17, if we fought, it'd probably never end. Wiz: But no matter which of these two are stronger, or if their not perfect, the androids have shown to be highly capable fighters. Boomstick: I sure feel sorry for the poor bastard who ends up fighting them and getting his arm broken. Scene showing 18 kicking Vegeta's arm plays Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLE!!! Who are you rooting for? Iron Man and War Machine Android's 17 and 18 Death Battle Scene opens in New York city. People going about their daily lives. Up in the sky shows to figures flying though the sky. Shows to be Iron Man and War Machine. Iron Man: Everything's clear here. How's it your end Rhodey? War Machine: Lookin' good Tony. Iron Man: Wow. Maybe I can make it on time to dinner with Pepper this time. All right, let's make one more check and then-- Jarvis: Sorry to interrupt, sir. But there seems to activity going down on 3rd street. None of it good. Iron Man: Yep. That figures. War Machine: Don't worry, I'm sure we can clear it up quick then you make to Pepper in time. The two armored super heroes head off to 3rd street. They land on a roof top. And there they see a clothing store with a broken window. In front of the store is a teenage boy with black hair standing in front of a car. Then a blonde hair girl walks carrying a bunch of clothes, who begins to load the clothes into the car. Iron Man: This is the big trouble?? Just some people robbing a clothing store? War Machine: You know I can take care of this if you- Iron Man: No, I want to know what the deal is here. War Machine: If you say so. Iron Man and War Machine fly down. Eariler Scene opens with Android 17 standing next to the car parked up front. He looks bored. Suddenly a man goes flying out the store. The man is still able to get back up and run away. 17 then sees Android 18 walking out with clothes. Android 17: What happened in there? 18 starts loading the clothes in the car. Android 18: Store owner was looking at me in a way I did not appreciate. So I decided to help myself to some free clothes. He didn't like that so I threw him out. Android 17: Not sure if your husbands friends would like that. Android 18: Hey, no one died, no one has to gather the dragon balls, and I get free clothes. Everybody's happy. As 18 is about finishing loading her clothes Iron Man and War Machine land near by. Iron Man: All right, you two. Step away from the vehicle. Android 18: Expect for him, it seems. Android 17: Wow. That's some pretty cool armor there. War Machine: Ma'am, i'm gonna have to ask you to return what you stole back to the store. Android 18: How abiout "No?" Would that work for you? War Machine starts walking up to 18. War Machine: All right look, no one wants any trouble. So let's not do this- War Machine reachs out to 18. But 18 suddenly grabs his wrist, then delievers what appears to be a light punch that sends him flying into a near by car. War Machine:... the hard way... War Machine gets off the car and rejoins Iron Man. Iron Man: Okay... Blonde teenage looking girl just punch you and launched you into a car. Looks like this might be worth the trouble after all. Androdi 18: I think they want to fight 17. 17 joins up with 18. Android 17: 'Good. This looks like it gonna be fun. Both sides get into fighting stance. Which side will win? 'FIGHT!!! Iron Man and War Machine fly up then fly down at the android's and both throw a punch at them. The android's blocks the punches and punch back, knocking both the armored superheroes away. When they recover they see the androids take a few steps forward to them. 18 places her hands on her hips while 17 crosses his arms and they both smile. War Machine: Let's see you both smile after this!! War Machine raises both arms and starts firing a barriage of bullets from his arms and the gatling gun on his shoulder. at the androids. The androids stand as the endless hail of bullets hit them. A confused look comes to 17 face. He looks at 18, who notices then raises her arms and shruggs, just as confused as he is. War Machine stops firing seeing the androids uneffected. War Machine: Well.... That didn't work. Iron Man: Let's try this instead! Iron Man fires smart missles at the androids. The androids just continue to stand there. The missles hit result in sizable explosion. Iron Man: That should take care of things. As the smoke clears, Iron Man and War Machine see the androids not only still alive, but still uneffected. Jarvis: Zero damage taken. Iron Man: Or not. Suddenly the androids rush forward and punch the armored superhero up in the air. They fly up in the air after them. Iron Man and War Machine recover and they see the androids stare them down. Android 17: How about I take the red one and you take the other one? Android 18: Fine. Let's just get this over with. War Machine: They're making this sound like a game! Iron Man: Stay on guard. Who knows what else they could do. 17 and 18 put both their hands up and create a ball of energy. War Machine: Oh that ain't good. 17 and 18 fire their ball of energy at them both and spilts them up. War Machine recovers mid and sees 18 toward him. He flies backwards while shooitng her with bullets. War Machines: Damn it! Their not working! War Machine then to 18's surprised flies at her and punches her knocking her on to a building. War Machine: That works! 18 flies up at War Machine at high speeds and throws a punch at War Machine's gut. Then another to the face. War Machine is sent toward a building. He sees 18 flying at him again. He throws a punch and gets a good blow at 18's face. Then throws another to the gut. Then he fires repulser blasts at her, sending her crashing another building. 18 gets back up, looks at War Machine and pushes a bit of hair behind her ear. Android 18: You can throw a punch. But I've been hit with way worse then that. 18 flies backs at War Machine. War Machine throws a punch, which 18 dodges. She knees War Machine. She then hit him with a series of kicks, then hits him in the chin with a back flip kick, knocking him in the air. Over with Iron Man and 17, Iron Man trying to punch him but 17 is dodging each attack. Android 17: You're pretty slow aren't you? 17 hits Iron Man with a punch combo, followed by a spin kick, knocking him away. Iron Man recovers mid air just in time to see 17 flying at him. Iron Man fires repulsers stoping 17. He then throws a serious of strong punches and blasts him with some repulsers. 17 getting a little annoying points a finger at Iron Man and fires a beam out of it, blasting Iron Man into another building. Jarvis: Power down to 80%. Iron Man: Good to know. What are we dealing here? Jarvis: The energy the two seem to create is earthly in origin. Mostly like sorce: Chi. Iron Man: Two teenage brats are able to use the crap monks spened YEARS mastering, and they can freaking attacks out of it? Great. Why could they have been those kind of teenages that only cared about going to make-out point with they're dates or something? Jarvis: Watch your front. Just as Jarvis finished saying that, 17 uppercutted Iron Man, knocking him though the roof. 17 flies after him grabs Iron Man's foot and throws him down to the street. He then fires an energy blast at him. 17 joins Iron Man street level and Iron Man is taking noticable damage. Android 17: I'm hardly putting any real effort into this. Come on, try harder. Iron Man staggers up, shakes his head then looks back at 17. He then busts out his Pulse Barrage. 17 is surprised, and Iron Man starts firing many repulser blasts. 17 brings up his arm to protect himself Android 17: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Stop it! Stop it!! 18 kicks War Machine and takes notice of her brother's yelling. Android 18: Oh come on, 17! It can't be hurting you THAT much! Android 17: No but its REALLY annoying! Android 18 sighs in annoince, she notice War Machine coming back. He tries to throw a punch, but she catches his fist and throws him at Iron Man. The two superheroes are hit on the ground hard due to the force of the throw from 18. Android 18: There. Android 17: I was gonna take care of it. Android 18: Then stop playing games already. Iron Man and War Machine get back up. They go back to fighting their the androids. War Machine: Time you get why they call me the War Machine! War Machine starts firing every single weapon he has. Guns, missles, repulsers, all of it at 18... ....who starts dodging everything with amazing speed. She finally stops dodging and grabs a missle that was about hit her in the face. War Machine's surprised by this. 18 then turns the missle around and throws right back at War Machine with even greater force. It hits War Machine sending him crashing into a building. 18 charges up an energy blast. Android 18: POWER BLITZ! She fires it and it destroy's the building, reducing it to rubble. 17 continues to fight Iron Man. They fight hand-to-hand combat. While Tony is using some of his knowledge of hand-to-hand he got from Captain America, 17 is easily able to counter his blows due having knowledge from many different martial artists. 17 blocks another punch, then throws a punch in Iron Man's face. 17 grabs Iron Man and throws him into a bulilding. He then creates two big balls of energy Android 17: I'll finish you off! He throws the energy balls, resulting in the same thing as what 18 did to War Machine. The two Androids rejoin each other. Android 18: Well that was a waste of time. They weren't even a challenge. Android 17: Ah come on. It was a little fun. Anyway I think I should be heading back to- Suddenly out of no where another armored hero punches 17, sending him flying another a buliding himself. 17 starts falling down from floor to floor. Android 17: YOU GODDAMN CHEAP SON OF A BITCH! 17 crashes into the first floor. And comes out with his clothes messed up. And 18 starts laughing Results Category:What if? Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Dragon Ball Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant